


Down Once More

by Oak_Leaf



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Irene."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>She slapped him again. It was harder this time, and Eugenides tasted blood in his mouth.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A one shot. Spoiler for those who haven't read beyond "The Queen of Attolia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Once More

He found himself in darkness. The air was cold and damp, and each breath brought a feeling of dread. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, wherever it was, to be alone in this dark.

A light flickered on suddenly, nearly blinding him. Perhaps not alone.

He held his hand up before his eyes, blinking and squinting. When at last he could see, he felt a rock slowly sink down through him. He knew where he was.

The prison cell door cringed open, and the light came inside to him where he sat in the corner. It was a lantern, and the man holding it ordered, "Get up."

The voice only confirmed it.

"Teleus?" he demanded, hiding fear and confusion behind anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

In answer he got a hard kick. It was fast; a blur of the captain of his guard’s leg, and then a cracking pain.

"I am your king!" he gasped, hunching forward. 

This time, he saw the kick soon enough to dodge and roll. The stone floor was hard, though, making the pain in his chest even worse. Grinding his teeth, he rose and brought out his right arm. But the hook was gone.

Eugenides stared at the stump of his arm, pain blurring his mind, uncomprehending. Hands clasped down on both of his arms. He struggled against them, somehow unable to strike at either of the men. Then he came to a startled stop as he looked up into the familiar face of the man on his right.

"Costis...you-"

"Have a queen to serve," he said with a smile. Mockingly, he added, " _My Lord_."

He and the other man began dragging Eugenides from the cell, with Teleus leading the way. Eugenides let them, the pain making it hard to breathe much less fight back anymore. A rib must have been broken, possibly two; but he tried not to think about that. And he tried not to think about where they might be taking him, because he already knew, and he told himself he was wrong.

He was right. Eugenides looked up from the dirty prison floor when they reached a door. Throwing a smirk back at him, Teleus opened the door to reveal the room that had haunted Gen every night and most days.

The chair was there, the fire was lit, the tools were all in place and ready; everything just as before. And when the king of Attolia took his eyes off those things, he saw the queen standing across the fire from him, quietly watching.

"Eugenides," his wife greeted him.

He was dragged to the chair and dropped into it. He sucked in a ragged breath as more pain shot though him, and he looked up at the queen. "Irene..." he whispered, his body and his voice shaking.

One stride brought her to stand before him, and the queen struck Gen soundly across the face. "Never call me that again," she said coolly. She paused a moment, and then smiled harshly. "This at least is pleasurable."

"Irene."

She slapped him again. It was harder this time, and Eugenides tasted blood in his mouth. When he tried to rise, Costis and the other guard pulled him back down. They strapped both arms to the chair, squeezing the leather around the right arm tighter and tighter. Gen ignored that pain, staring up into the lovely, cold face of the woman he loved. Attolia narrowed her eyes. She leaned down and cupped his chin in her hand. Her dark hair hung loose, brushing his shoulders.

Fear shivered through him.

She said, "It has taken much time, getting things into place and using you for all that I could. The charade nearly got so annoying I would have ended it...but everything is well worth it, looking at you here."

"You love me," he whispered. 

His heart beat fast, sending blood surging through his head. It roared in his ears, almost drowning out his queen's voice.

"Do I?" she asked. "Do I, husband, dear?" She brushed hair back from his brow before straightening.

Attolia nodded to a man by the fire, who picked up a sharp tool that had been resting on the stone there. She said, ""This, we shall be using on those eyes of yours. That has always been such a worry for you, to end up blind, hasn't it my _love_? But first cut off your other hand. It seems taking one was not enough."

"Irene!"

"That tongue, too."

The man picked up a sword, and its edge glinted so brightly. Eugenides looked from it, and back to his wife. Only then that he noticed what she wore. It was the sage green dress, hem stained with the blood from their last visit here together. Yet in between blinks, Eugenides could see her in a pale gown...face clear with joy and arms held out as she twirled.

So beautiful. So lonely. So sad. And he loved her.

She couldn't be doing this. She wasn't doing this.

 _Irene..._ he pleaded with his eyes. She looked coldly back.

The sword came down through the air, and Eugenides did his very best not to scream.

But he did scream. Writhing in bed, left hand grabbing at the linen, he screamed until his eyes opened and then he struggled to stop himself.

Before he had though, his wife was sitting up in bed beside him. Her hands were reaching out in the dark, finding his head and stroking his hair.

"Eugenides..." she soothed. "You're safe. You're safe."

Safe. He tried to tell himself that. The last scream died, leaving his mouth dry, and he shuddered.

"You're safe," the queen said again.

Eugenides took a deep breath. He relaxed his left hand, forcing it to release the bed clothes, and then he put it up to touch hers. The door to their bedroom opened. One of the queen's attendants appeared there, holding a candle. It's flickering flame made Eugenides shudder, remembering the sword gleaming in the fire's glow.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" asked the attendant, a little hesitantly.

Irene said, "Only another nightmare. You may go, Phresine."

The old woman curtsied and then backed out, shutting the door behind her.

" _Are_ you alright?" Attolia asked when she had gone.

The king nodded in the dark. "Yes," he said, his voice hoarse. "Yes, I am fine." He squeezed her hand, and felt her hair brush against his face as she bent her head to kiss him.

"You know that I love you?"

"I know."

"Sleep now." She brushed the hair back from his brow, pressing a kiss there.

The queen of Attolia lay back down, resting her head beside his. Eugenides drew a shaky breath, his one hand held tightly between both of hers. 

Only a nightmare, he reminded himself. Only a nightmare. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I love any comments or criticism!


End file.
